College
by thatredheadgirl
Summary: Sequel to Finally Ruthie's starting college. She has Martin, Mac, and her best friend Monica. Will she make it? Will Martin and Ruthie make it? R&R to find out!
1. Graduation

It had been a year and 7 months since Ruthie and Martin started dating and now everybody was starting to believe that they were meant for each other. Ruthie was moving to Florida for school and she was graduating today.

She woke up excited and nervous. She was excited because in 2 months time she would be with Martin in Florida with no parents around and Mac who was single and loving it. But she was nervous and afraid about graduating; she would probably never see most of her friends again. But starting college was also a scary thing. She would only have Martin and Mac and they were juniors with baseball so she was all alone.

As Ruthie got up and dressed to go to graduation rehearsal she was excited. Hopefully Martin's flight got in so he wouldn't miss her graduation because they had a last practice before him and Mac could come home and then they were going back for practice and then in July she would be joining them.

Ruthie drove to school and saw all her friends pulling in after her and before her and they were all excited and sad. Ruthie knew there would be tears shed today mostly from the girls but some guys. As they lined up Ruthie saw some of her friends already crying which made her eyes water.

They got a break and the girls were sitting around in a circle with the guys. They were all laughing and reliving old high school memories and sad times.

"Where are you headed after graduation?"

"Florida State on a journalism scholarship."

"I'm going to Florida State too." Both girls screamed in delight and hugged. "This is gonna be so cool."

"Yeah at least now Mac will have someone to hang out with."

"That's right Mac goes there too."

"I'm gonna miss you guys."

"I know, but hey we still have summers."

"And winter break."

"Yep, so no matter what, we'll still have each other."

"Yep." They went back to rehearsal and then headed to the diner for one last meal together as a group before everybody goes off and gets ready for school. They were all sitting their and laughing when someone tapped Ruthie's shoulder. She turned and Martin was standing over her.

"Martin!"

"I told you I would be here, didn't I? And I brought you a present but I couldn't wrap it. Oh present, could you come here?" Mac came out and Ruthie was so excited.

"Mac!"

"Ruthie!" Mac wrapped his arms around her. "I missed you."

"I missed both of you. Oh guess what? Monica's going to Florida State too."

"That's awesome."

"Yeah I'm excited that I have Ruthie."

"And I'm excited too." Mac winked laying the charm on thick.

"We should go, we have to get ready."

"Oh yeah. Monica we have to get ready together."

"Duh!" They ran to the car and Martin and Mac laughed the whole way home.

"Dude Monica's hot."

"Found a new girlfriend?"

"Yeah I think so."

"Dude just slow this time, don't scare her off."

"I don't plan on it."

Graduation was beautiful; the sun was setting and the graduates were sitting in their nice red robes. They started handing out diplomas and it felt forever until they called Ruthie's name. "Ruthie Camden." She accepted her diploma and Martin and Mac started cheering like cheerleaders on speed. They were obviously making a joke and Mrs. Camden found it very funny.

After graduation Martin and Mac wanted to leave but there were millions of pictures to be taken; first with Ruthie and her family, then Ruthie and Martin, then Ruthie and Mac, then the millions more of Ruthie and just her friends, with some with Martin and Mac thrown in here or there.

When they were all out of film they all headed back to house to have dinner and Ruthie and Martin hung back standing in the yard while everyone else piled in the house.

"So you're finally a high school graduate."

"Yeah and I'm excited. I get to see you now and don't have to wait 2 months at a time."

"Yeah I'm excited too, plus no parents."

"That'll be great." Martin wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer.

"I love you."

"I love you too." They kissed and Mac opened the door scaring Ruthie.

"Come on you guys, there's cake!"

"Mac do you only think about food?"

"Only if there's cake involved. Come on."

"Here's to Ruthie, our little girl becoming a woman. We're very proud of you sweetheart and it helps to have a great guy like Martin around when things get tough. Cheers to Ruthie." Everyone raised their glasses and Ruthie started crying.

"I can't believe I made it through, I mean I don't think I could've done it without Martin."

"Okay my turn. At first Ruthie and I were only friends until the fateful day we had our first fight and it was nasty but it made both of us realize that there was something more. And on Thanksgiving I came clean and told her and boy I'm glad that I did because I don't think I could picture my life without you. I love you." Martin walked over to Ruthie and kissed her cheek and put his arm behind her back.

"Now on to college where Ruthie will make many friends and become another Camden kid to finish college." The party lasted into the wee hours of the morning dwindling down at around 1 in the morning. Ruthie and Monica soon fell asleep on the couch and Mac was lying on the floor in front of the piano and Martin was sitting in the chair sound asleep. Mrs. Camden looked at them smiling. She was happy that Ruthie had such a support system when going to college.

It was a little sad that Mrs. Camden was losing her baby girl and only had the twins to take care of and soon they wouldn't need her either. But she was proud of all her kids, Matt and Sarah were expecting a baby in late December, Mary and Carlos were back together and Charlie, Lucy and Kevin were expecting a baby and little Savannah, Simon and Sandy were getting married late August next year, Ruthie was on her way to college on a journalism scholarship, and Sam and David were doing very well in school.

She left the kids alone feeling tired from all the crying she did and all the work she put into the party. She was happy that she still had Eric as her support system and Lucy. Ruthie was going to be fine but she couldn't help but worry about her because Ruthie was her last girl and that meant no more boys problems. It was all Erik's territory now.


	2. The Week Before

The week was passing by so slowly. It was only Wednesday and Ruthie wasn't scheduled to leave until Friday. She had her first newspaper meeting on Friday and it was exciting. She was actually going to start college with a boyfriend, 2 best friends, and in a different state. She couldn't wait to leave and finally be on her own; she would miss her parents and family but it was time that she was on her own.

The most exciting part of going away to school was being able to be with Martin without spies checking up and listening in on them. She remembered all the times she would sneak over to his house to be with him.

There was nothing to do today so Ruthie settled on going to hang out with her friends. The group was slowly getting smaller; most of Ruthie's friends had already left because of sports scholarships and other things. She missed her friends already and things were just different now.

She pulled up in front of Monica's taking a deep breath. She missed Martin also; he and Mac had left two days after her graduation because of baseball. She was so busy packing and getting her things ready for the meeting she and Martin had barely any time to talk. There was always at night but both were so tired, Ruthie tired from getting ready to leave and Martin from baseball and work. She had sent him an email verifying that he was still picking her up if he could. He told her he would try and that meant a lot that he at least cared to try with his busy schedule.

It would be different when she got there because she would be living with him and Mac per her mother's request. Her mother didn't want Ruthie alone her first year plus it saved them the trouble of finding roommates because both Ruthie and Monica would be moving in. It would be fun, them all living together Monica was excited that she at least had Ruthie and Ruthie was excited she wouldn't be alone in the apartment when the boys had practice.

Nothing was going to happen between Martin and Ruthie because they both agreed that them sleeping together was a one time thing until after they got married. Plus it would make things weird between everybody if they were sleeping together. So they just decided not to. Parties was another subject; Martin thought that they should focus on school but Ruthie thought that she needed to experience college, its not like she was going to go and hook-up with someone new. She would never just randomly hook-up with guys that was just not who she was.

Monica and Ruthie decided to sit out by her pool and relax before their hectic college schedules started. They were both leaving together to get ready for school and find jobs before the other kids came back. They were both almost done packing and most of their stuff was already there because it was better to ship the boxes down first and follow with the clothes that were left. It was going to be a great freshman year.

"So next summer should we come home?"

"I think that we should at least come home for a visit, but we really don't have to."

"Yeah, is your mom freaking out and being all 'do you remember this?'"

"She's been like that all week; yesterday at lunch she was like I remember your first day of high school you were so nervous. You looked so cute and then you and Martin looked cute together."

"My mom's worse; she pulled out my old clothes and she never bothered to give away and started going through it. It was so embrassing."

"Oh I know. It's kinda hot out here."

"Yeah."

"I'm going swimming." Ruthie dove into the surprising warm water. It felt good to have fun like they used to. "Do you remember the pool party we had 2 summers ago?"

"Yeah, it was fun. We invited all the hot guys from school and most of the girls in our grade. I couldn't believe that Martin and Mac came though."

"They looked hot though."

"Yes Mac most of all. I knew you liked Martin before you did, I mean it was obvious."

"How?"

"You would always look at each other and smile and he was checking you out in your swim suit. Mac pulled me aside and asked if I saw it too. You guys always looked cute together."

They hung out in the pool for hours until the sun starting setting; they got out and ordered some pizza. They called some of their friends that were still in town to hang out and the hung out until early in the morning. They made their way into Monica's room and Ruthie checked her email and nothing from Martin but he called her.

"Hello?"

"Hey Monica, why are you answering Ruthie's phone?"

"I don't know, she just told me to."

"Oh can I talk to Ruthie?"

"Sure. Ruthie, you're boyfriend's on the phone!"

"Thanks Monica, hey Martin."

"Hey, I got your email and decided to call. What time does your plane land?"

"I think we get in around 10."

"Mac and I can pick you up because practice isn't until 2, what time is your meeting thing?"

"Uh…at 3 or something. Then Monica and I are going to look for jobs."

"Did you guys know that you have a lot of stuff?"

"Why do you say that?"

"I don't know there was a lot of boxes at our door today and we had to move all of them."

"I'm sorry. It was just easier then to bring it with on Friday. You'll be glad though we only have a couple of bags to bring with us."

"That's good, those boxes were heavy."

"But you're building muscle for baseball."

"Yeah, I love you."

"I love you too. I'll call you tomorrow night."

"Okay." They both hung up and Ruthie joined her friends downstairs.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah Martin and Mac are picking us up."

"Good." They watched a ton of movies and ended up going to sleep the next morning. The guys left before the girls went to sleep so Monica didn't get in trouble for having them over. It was like the last movie night they would have before winter break. The girls slept most of the day and when they woke up it was around 5 in the afternoon. Everybody went home and Ruthie went to finish her last minute packing. Her room was completely empty the CDs were gone, the stereo was gone, and she donated most of her books that she didn't read anymore. Her desk was empty, the mirror was gone and the makeup was ready to be packed. The only thing left was the bathroom and that would have to done tomorrow morning. She grabbed her phone and called Martin as she finished folding clothes and finding some sweats and tank for the next day.

"Hey."

"Oh hey, what time did you guys stay up till?"

"We finally went to bed around 6 this morning. I've only been up for like 2 hours or so."

"That's the life."

"What's wrong?"

"I had practice today and then had to work."

"I'm sorry. I don't think I'll be sleeping tonight."

"What time is your flight?"

"I think we have to be at the airport by 6."

"So what are you gonna do?"

"Sleep on the plane. I have to pack up my bathroom stuff and makeup."

"I can't wait to see you."

"I know and now we're living together."

"Yeah that's the cool part. I mean now we don't have 3 days or a month."

"Yeah, Monica's excited."

"Mac is too."

"I think there might be a budding romance between them."

"Yeah that would weird and cool."

"Yeah, how was work today?"

"Long and boring, I mean those kids wear me out."

"Yeah but you're a great coach."

"Its cool because me and Mac can work on baseball even after practice. But its really hot."

"Well duh, it was hot out here today. So we decided to go swimming. It was fun."

"Cool."

"I love you."

"I love you too. Hey guess what's in 2 weeks?"

"What?"

"Our 1 year and 8 months anniversary."

"You're so weird sometimes, ya know that?"

"Yep. I'm tired so I'll see you tomorrow."

"Night Martin."

"Night Ruthie." She fell back on her bed excited that Friday was finally here.

"Tomorrow's gonna be great!" She said to herself aloud.


	3. First Day

As Ruthie boarded the plane she couldn't contain her nerves. She was starting a new chapter of her life with her wonderful boyfriend and her two best friends, so why was she so nervous?

She was a people person and she could make friends anywhere, she was just easy to talk to. But for some reason she was afraid of not being accepted and not being liked. She was insecure about a lot of things that no one knew about; she hadn't even told Martin her insecurities. Her biggest insecurity was losing Martin and she knew that it would wasn't probably ever going to happen but there was always a chance that he would find someone better than her.

She sat on the plane listening to her IPOD that she got for her 17th birthday. She grabbed her bag with all her stuff for the meeting today and looked through it. She had her notebook, her portfolio, her tape recorder, and pens. She was all set but why was she so nervous. She loved writing and liked writing for the paper back in home. But her true passion was writing stories of teenage angst, romance, and heart break.

She fell asleep listening to Beautifully Broken by Ashlee Simpson the lyrics running through her mind:

It seems like yesterday that my world fell from the sky  
It seems like yesterday I didn't know how hard I could cry  
It feels like tomorrow I may not get by  
But I will try  
I will try wipe the tears from my eyes

_Chorus:_  
I'm beautifully broken and I don't mind if you know it  
I'm beautifully broken and I don't care if I show it

Every day is a new day I'm reminded of my past  
Every time theres another storm I know that it wont last  
Every moment I'm filled with hope  
cause i get another chance  
But I will try I will try  
Got nothing left to hide

_Chorus_

Without the highs and the lows  
Where will we go?  
Where will we go?

_Chorus_

I am beautifully broken, I am beautifully broken  
I am beautifully broken and I don't care if I show it

Monica gently shook her awake when the plane landed. It was sunny and beautiful in Tallahassee and she knew that in moments she would be with Martin again and won't have to say goodbye. She was done feeling lonely and she was done waiting for the phone calls, she was done waiting for him to come home. She had him all to herself.

They got off the plane and walked down to baggage claim to meet the guys and get their bags. They grabbed their bags and didn't see Martin or Mac.

"That's weird, where are they?" She turned on her phone and she had two messages the first one was from her mom and the second was from Martin: "Hey Ruthie, bad news we can't come pick you up. Coach moved up practice and then we have a practice game. I'm so sorry I didn't send a friend to pick you up. I'll see after work, have fun at your meeting."

"So what's going on?"

"They had an earlier practice but he sent a friend to pick us up."

"How are we supposed to know who this 'friend' is?"

"I don't know, I guess he'll know who we are." They walked out of the airport and someone came towards them.

"Monica?"

"Robbie, what are you doing here?"

"Martin sent me to pick up you and Ruthie."

"Oh Robbie this is Ruthie Camden my best friend."

"Ruthie? Wow, you've grown up."

"Its great seeing you again Robbie, its been too long."

"You know each other?"

"Yeah I lived with her for awhile."

"You lived with my step-brother?"

"Yeah, my parents took him in, wait he's your step-brother?"

"Yeah my dad married his mom after my parents got a divorce."

"Wow, small world."

"Yeah, so how's the family?"

"They're good. How are you?"

"I'm fine."

"How do you know her boyfriend?"

"Martin's your boyfriend?"

"A year and 7 months."

"Wow, Martin and I work together."

"So you went into helping little kids?"

"Yeah, I love working with kids. Come on, let's get outta here."

"So Robbie where are you staying?"

"Actually I live right next door to Martin and Mac."

"That's awesome."

"Yep you get to have me keeping an eye on you guys."

"That's fine."

"So I'm gonna drop you guys off at school and Martin should be picking you up before he has to head to work."

"Yeah. What about our stuff?"

"I'll take care of it. Here I was supposed to give you your keys."

"Thanks Robbie. Here." Ruthie scribbled down her house number. "Call my mom she'd be happy to know that you're looking after us."

"I will. Here we are. Have fun at your meeting and I'll catch up with you." The girls walked into the building and hurried to their meeting they had 2 minutes. As they waited for the meeting to start more people kept coming and going.

2 hours later they had their first assignments and were off on their way. They were both excited to finally have something to do. Martin was waiting outside still dressed in his baseball gear and looking hot.

"Hey Ruthie, sorry about earlier."

"Its okay. I got to catch up with Robbie."

"You know Robbie?"

"Yep he lived with us before you moved in."

"Small world."

"Yep. So we're gonna look for jobs today so i'll see you after work?"

"Yep, can you girls go grocery shopping? Mac and I totally forgot you guys were coming and there's nothing to eat."

"Yeah, where is Mac?"

"He's at work."

"Okay." Martin stopped in front of the apartment building.

"I love you."

"Love you too."

"Bye Monica, grocery money's on the counter."

"Okay."

After 2 hours of looking for jobs they had finally found ones that had flexible hours. They both decided to work in the library because it gave them the flexible hours and had great pay. They loved that they were in walking distance of everything, that saved them money on cabs and the bus.

They had the groceries put away and dinner was almost ready. The day seem like had flown by. Ruthie walked into her room and started unpacking her CDs and books. Her room was a descent size; not too small or too big. She had 3 bookcases, a nightstand, a desk for her lap top and printer, and a small vanity.

It was going to tough sharing the bathroom in the morning but the girl's schedule's were almost identical expect Monica wasn't taking creative writing. Ruthie and Mac had early morning classes on Tuesday and Thursday and Martin didn't have class until 4 on those days so its wasn't going to be so hard.

Her first day was quite fun so she felt silly for being nervous about college. She already had a boyfriend and 2 really good friends, so she was ahead of the game. She couldn't wait till classes start in August.


	4. First Day Alone

The first week in the apartment flew by. It was hard with everybody's schedules to share the bathroom and the food was almost gone. It wasn't as easy as Ruthie had thought it would be.

Everybody was tired and their seemed to a daily argument between Mac and Monica and Ruthie had barely seen Martin and it was like she was back at home. She had the day off and slept in so there wouldn't be a fight over the bathroom.

When she did finally wake up she walked towards the bathroom and thought she was home alone until Martin walked out of shower. She just stood there looking at him with the towel around his waist as he walked into his bathroom without even noticing her.

"Hey Martin." He jumped and turned around looking at her.

"Hey what are you doing home?"

"I have the day off and I slept in."

"Oh. What time are Mac and Monica gonna be home?"

"Later."

"It feels like I haven't seen you in forever."

"Yeah I know, but its not that hard because its just like before."

"But its not supposed to be like before. I mean we live together."

"Yeah but we both have jobs and you have baseball, so its not that different but its okay. I have things to keep me busy and you have things to keep you busy. Plus we get to see each other after baseball's over. Its not like we're never gonna see each other."

"Yeah, I guess. What would you like to do?"

"Well we have to get more food."

"Then we'll go grocery shopping. Then we'll come back and I'll make you lunch."

"Sounds good." She went into her room and threw on some sweats and a tank and they were on their way. It was nice being with just Martin. They were torn between their friends when they were constantly arguing.

"So what do you think is going on between Mac and Monica?"

"I have no clue and its getting old. I mean everyday something sets the other off."

"You're lucky though, I'm there all the time."

"Yeah but I would much rather be with you. Ya know you can come watch the games I mean the kids would love to meet you."

"Why they don't even know me?"

"That one time you called, one of the kids was like who were you talking to and I said my girlfriend. So they asked if they could meet you."

"I feel famous."

"Yeah. I feel like I haven't talked to you in forever."

"Yeah. I missed you." They shared a kiss in the produce section. The mothers around them with their children just looked at them. It was like they were married how they were having playful fights about which cereal to buy or which was cheaper.

When they finally got home it was around 1 in the afternoon and Ruthie just wanted to sit on the couch and watch a movie. Martin made them grilled cheese for lunch and they sat on the couch and watched a movie.

After the movie Martin was called and he had to go coach his team at the game that didn't happen last week due to rain. Ruthie was quite excited to meet Martin's team who was dying to meet her, she felt like a famous movie star.

When they got to the field the players were warming up and some even looked quite angry at Martin for taking so long. Ruthie just laughed at Martin saying he was just a Prima Madonna. She had actually showered so she at least looked clean but it was funny how much she and Martin looked alike and they had gotten dressed at different times.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late."

"Hey coach who's that?" One of the little boys pointed at Ruthie and Ruthie bent down and stuck her hand out.

"Hello I'm Ruthie Camden and you are?"

"Jordan Michaels."

"Its very nice to meet you."

"Guys this is Ruthie my girlfriend."

"Oh so you're the one he can't shut up about."

"Aaron, I thought I told you not to say things like that."

"Its nice to meet you Aaron. I'm guessing you play in the outfield, short-stop?"

"Yeah how'd you know?"

"I used to watch Martin play all the time his senior year."

"Hey Martin where's Mac?"

"I think he's at work but he'll try and be here. Okay guys time to win. You can sit in the stands or in the dug-out."

"I'm gonna go sit in the stands. It's like high school all over again." Her cell started ringing and she walked towards the car to answer it. "Hello?"

"Hey Ruthie where's Martin?"

"He had a game."

"Oh could you ask him something for me?"

"Sure."

"You could ask if he could get my mail for 2 days?"

"Sure, why?"

"I'm going out of town."

"Oh."

"Thanks Ruthie."

"No problem Robbie."

Martin's team lost the game by one run and it was kinda cute how even Martin was upset. Ruthie knew the perfect way to cheer them up. She knew that having little brothers would pay off some day. "Hey guys, who wants ice cream?"

"We only go for ice cream if we win." Justin said looking like he was about to cry.

"Well I see a bunch of winners in my eyes. I mean who cares about the score, you guys are all winners to me."

"She's right guys."

"You're only agreeing with her because she's your girlfriend."

"No you guys played great. I haven't seen that much teamwork so far this season. So let's go get some ice cream."

They all cheered and Ruthie led the march to the ice cream stand. She liked the little guys, they reminded her of Sam and David. She didn't think she would miss her family so much but she missed Sam and David most of all. They were really upset when she left, they felt like she was never coming back. But she promised to call them and email them to tell her how its going.

After ice cream and hanging out with the team they noticed it was getting dark and decided it was time to head home and both were tired. When they got home Ruthie went straight upstairs to the apartment and she opened the door and flicked on the lights.

"OMG!" She dropped her keys and Martin came running up the stairs and starred with his jaw wide open.

A/N: Ha ha ha I'm gonna leave you guys hanging. I'm so evil, I hope you stay tuned to part 2.


	5. Ruthie's Confession

Ruthie just starred between Mac and Monica. She couldn't believe they were having sex. She didn't even know that Monica wasn't a virgin, she should have known that.

"What are you guys doing?" Ruthie asked still in shock of what they were doing, it was so just unlike Monica to do that. Martin just started laughing at the door, leaning on the doorframe for support. Ruthie looked at him and started laughing.

"So the whole time you guys were arguing, it was only sexual energy. I mean who would have thought."

"I still don't see what's so funny."

"Its nothing buddy. Don't worry." Martin grabbed Ruthie's hand and turned towards Mac. "We're gonna go so you two can be alone." Ruthie gently shut the door behind her, walking down the steps catching up with Martin.

"So where are we going to go until they're done?"

"I don't know. That was funny."

"Yeah, who would've thought?" Martin gave Ruthie his keys. "Why aren't you driving?"

"I don't know, I don't feel like it."

"Lazy." She took off like a mad man who just robbed a bank and the cops were after her.

"Jeez, you really shouldn't drive."

"Yeah well deal with it."

"Do you have any idea where we are?"

"Yeah we are at a beach, stupid."

"You're mean."

"I know, call it pent up sexual energy."

"Well it was your decision not to."

"Well that's cause I thought they wouldn't like it. But now that they're having sex, I don't know." She walked down towards the water.

"Ruthie relax okay? Things will work themselves out. Who cares who's hooking up or not, all that matters is that I love you."

"How come this isn't easier? I mean living on my own isn't easy, everyday there's a fight over the bathroom or a fight over who gets the last bit of milk."

"I know but it'll get easier when school starts, because then we all have different schedules and won't be around everybody all the time." He wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder. "I love you and I promise it won't be so hard. Plus soon after school starts we have Thanksgiving break. You know, we could fly home for Thanksgiving then that Saturday fly back and be alone."

"I don't know."

"I think it's safe for us to return. I'll drive, you look tired."

"Actually I wanna stay here for awhile."

"Okay, I think there's a blanket in the car. I'll be right back."

"Okay." Ruthie wrapped her sweater tighter around her, letting the cool ocean breeze hit her. Martin shortly returned with the blanket and they sat on the beach watching the tide. It was peaceful and calm, Ruthie had found her spot. She rested her head on Martin's shoulder. It was nice just the two of them being there, without arguing or anything else more important to do.

A/N: So that's the end of that chapter, I don't know if I should skip to Thanksgiving or wait a little while longer. You guys decide what happens next, so review this chapter and tell me what you want.


	6. Breaking up?

Ruthie looked at her watch, she had been up for 4 hours. Her first class wasn't until 9; she had 2 hours to kill. Why did she get up so early? She wasn't nervous it wasn't like this was her first class ever.

She got out of bed and silently walked into the kitchen. She opened the fridge to get the milk and as she turned towards the cereal cabinet, Martin came up behind her and grabbed her waist. She jumped and almost dropped the milk.

"Don't do that!" She turned and smacked his arm. "You know I scare easily."

"Duh, that's why I did it, you should really relax."

"I am relaxed."

"Sure."

"I am!" She put the milk back in the fridge and slammed the door. She slammed her door shut behind her. She fell on her bed and pulled the pillow over her head. Lately Martin and Ruthie were arguing a lot. I mean everything he did set her off and some stuff she did set him off.

She loved Martin but living with him probably wasn't a good idea. It was like Mac and Monica had become Ruthie and Martin. Mac and Monica were always together he would pick her up from work and she would meet him for dinner while he had to work.

Why couldn't Martin do that? Why couldn't she and Martin be as close as them? It was like Martin didn't like her living with him. It was like they were back in high school where she didn't know where they stood.

Martin knocked gently on the door but Ruthie didn't answer. She didn't feel like talking to him right now. She just wanted to be alone and not fight with him. But he let himself in and sat in her desk chair.

"I'm sorry."

"It doesn't matter."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just leave it."

"Ruthie come on, don't shut me out."

"I'm not, I'm just tired."

"What did I do?"

"You did absolutely nothing."

"Come on, that's a lie. Let me guess this is about Mac and Monica?"

"No its not."

"Fine don't tell me. I'll see you later." He just walked out frustrated that she was shutting him out. Martin ran into Mac on his way out, neither of them had classes today and Martin didn't have to work till later so Mac came with.

"Where are we going?"

"I don't know." Mac knew Martin was pissed so he just got in the car.

"What's up with you and Ruthie?"

"Nothing."

"Why are you guys fighting all the time?"

"I don't know, every time I ask she shuts me out."

"She's being you."

"What?"

"You always used to shut her out."

"I did not."

"Okay Martin. So are you guys gonna break up?"

"She's probably thinking about it."

"Maybe some time off would do you guys good."

"She just needs to tell me what's wrong."

"She won't." Martin stopped in front of the diner and got out. He didn't want to break up with Ruthie but maybe they did. Some time off wouldn't hurt, but they live together.

After eating breakfast Mac took Martin back to talk to Ruthie, the apartment was quiet and that worried Mac. Monica came out of her room dressed and pointed to Ruthie's room. Martin was in the living room so Mac went in. Ruthie was sitting on her bed crying.

"Ruthie what's wrong?"

"Nothing Mac just go away."

"No, tell me what's wrong?"

"Go away!" She screamed and Martin ran into her room. "Both of you get out!" She started throwing things at them. Martin just left leaving Mac to his own defenses.

"Ruthie seriously, what's going on?"

"You and Monica go out and spend time together. While me and Martin don't spend time together at all. I mean even when he has the day off, he's playing baseball."

"Ruthie, that's not true." She looked up at Martin who was standing in the doorway. He just nodded to Mac who stood and left. "I mean when I have the day off you have to work. Who cares about Mac and Monica, this is about you and me. I know that things aren't easy but that doesn't mean I don't love you."

"Yeah but it feels like since we've been dating for almost 2 years you feel like you don't have to take me out or spend time with me."

"I don't think that at all, I think that just spending time with you when I get off work is good until we take you out. Just be patient, I promise it will get easier."

"Fine."

"Now are you ready?"

"Where are we going?"

"I'm gonna drive you to class, then I'll pick you afterward so we can go to lunch before I have class."

"Okay."

"I love you." He kissed her and she felt better.


	7. Spending Time Together

Ruthie walked into her childhood home with Martin close in toe. She had told her mom that she was flying home tomorrow because she had to finish a paper and Martin didn't want her to go alone. Her parents didn't suspect anything because Mac was there to cover for them.

Martin decided that he was gonna stay with Ruthie because his parents were on a trip to celebrate their anniversary. Martin was staying on the couch in the living room while Ruthie was staying in her first room. She was glad to be home because she was so stressed lately with everything going on.

Martin often teased her because of her "sexual tension" as she said that night on the beach. He didn't want to tell her then but he was also feeling the tension. It was like them sleeping together never happened. He couldn't believe that it had been a year since that night and everyday that went by pushed Martin further into a state of withdrawal.

As the family arrived within the hour, Martin and Ruthie were both trying so hard to contain their excitement. They were actually going to get away with sleeping with each other. They had kept the secret for over a year and both felt that they were in the clear.

As the day wore on, the whole house was buzzing with excitement. Ruthie and Martin didn't have a minute alone because everybody wanted to know how school was and how Robbie was doing. When dinner finally rolled around Ruthie was silent as if she was counting down the time until she and Martin were finally alone.

"So Ruthie how's school treating you?"

"Its busy."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I have classes and work. Then 2 times a week I have the newspaper which is so much fun."

"How are you and Martin holding up?"

"Um…we hang out when we have time. I mean he has a busy schedule just like me. I think they only time we have together when we go grocery shopping together."

"That's so cute!" Lucy and Mary exclaimed together.

"Yeah, it works for _now._" Stressing the word now and glancing at Martin who was sitting across from her. Ruthie was playing with Martin's foot while talking with her family. Ruthie hadn't stopped smiling all night, Martin loved her smile it was like a ray of sunshine. He loved everything about her, her smile, her eyes, and loved her.

"So Martin." Simon whispered into his ear. "When are you going to pop the question?"

"Don't you think its too soon?"

"Well you've been dating for almost 2 years, don't you think that now's a good time?"

"Well we both have college."

"Yeah and you live together."

"So?"

"Well I think that you should seriously think about it and if you come to the decision I hope you come to, Christmas would be a great time."

"Yeah. You're right."

"I know." Martin looked at Ruthie who smiled when they made eye contact.

"I love you." He mouthed towards her as everyone got up clearing their plates. They just sat there starring at each other ignoring the world around them. After everybody went into the living room Martin led Ruthie outside.

"Can you believe that Sunday is our 2 year anniversary?"

"I know, who would've guessed."

"I can't wait to be alone with you."

"I know."

"You know we could slip away and go over to my house and get a head start." He said stroking her shoulder.

"Yeah we could. But how would we get away?"

"We could say that we're going to Mac's and then slip away."

"I don't know Martin, we might get caught."

"Okay, then we won't do it."

"Well now I want to."

"Okay I'll call Mac to come get us."

"Okay." Martin grabbed his phone and called Mac. Mac was more than willing to help his friends because he also wanted to be "alone" with Monica. So the plan was set and soon Martin and Ruthie were sitting in his house making out.

Martin pulled away and took Ruthie upstairs to his room to have more privacy. At first they went slow for fear of someone walking in on them. But after awhile they gave up and had passionate sex.

Later on that night when Ruthie and Martin came home from "Mac's" they found the house completely empty. There was a note in the kitchen saying that they went to the hospital because Sarah went into Labor. They didn't go because Mrs. Camden told them not to because they had a plane to catch.

They fell asleep watching a movie and the next morning were on their way to the airport. They were looking forward to their weekend alone and since they had already solved the "sexual tension" issue they would have more time to just hang out.


	8. Christmas Surprises

Author's Note: Okay so I'm gonna skip to Christmas because there's really nothing special about that time between Thanksgiving and Christmas. Just to fill you in, Mac and Monica are still together and Ruthie and Martin are on the rocks.

Ruthie sat nervously in the doctor's office. She had been feeling quite sick lately and thought of it only as the flu. When her name was finally called she calmed herself down.

"Okay Ms. Camden, what's wrong?"

"I've been feeling sick lately."

"What kind of sick?"

"I've been throwing up every morning."

"Oh." The doctor knew instantly what was wrong. But he had to make sure, so she had to pee in the cup and have her temperature taken, blood pressure and so on. As she sat in the examination room she kept playing with her hands. She was hoping it was just the flu and not something else.

"Ms. Camden, I have your results."

"What's wrong with me?"

"You're pregnant."

"How can you tell this soon?"

"The test doesn't lie."

"This can't be happening."

"I'm so sorry."

"Thank you doctor." She left the office crying. How was she going to tell her parents or Martin for that matter? She just sat in her car for hours crying and freaking out. When she finally got home, Martin was sitting on the couch watching a baseball game. He looked up at her and knew that something was wrong. He followed her into her room.

"Ruthie was wrong?"

"Nothing Martin I'm fine."

"Something's wrong?"

"No I'm fine, please let's not argue."

"I just want to know what's wrong."

"There is nothing wrong, okay? Stop worrying."

"Stop shutting me out, god why do you always do this?"

"I'm not shutting you out!" She screamed.

"Yes you are, just tell me what's the hell's going on!" He screamed back causing Mac to come out of his room.

"I'm just stressed. Happy!"

"No, Ruthie tell me what's wrong!"

"I'm pregnant you moron!" Both Martin and Mac's jaws hit the floor. Mac just starred back and forth between his two best friends. Martin was searching for the right words to say. Ruthie started sobbing and Martin rushed to her side. "How am I going to tell m-my parents?" She said between sobs.

"We'll figure it out, don't worry." He just held her as they sat on the floor. Mac walked in and sat down next to them.

"Yeah Ruthie don't worry."

"They're going to hate me!"

"No they're not, they will always love you." They put Ruthie in her bed and went into the living room.

"Dude what are you going to do?"

"Do what I was going to do the whole time."

"Which was?"

"I'm going to propose to her and do this right. Because figure she what a month along?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"So that means she'll have the baby sometime next fall."

"How is she gonna go to school and raise a kid?"

"Well the park district has daycare and that solves during the day and we'll schedule classes around each other."

"You've got this covered."

"Yep and we can get married during the summer."

"That's gonna be great."

"Yeah but the marriage thing is a surprise."

"Oh yeah, got it." Martin went into Ruthie's room and climbed into bed with her.

"I love you, no matter what." He kissed her cheek as she slept. His next big obstacles were the surprise and tell both of their parents.

2 days later they were on a plane home to celebrate the holidays. Ruthie was freaking out and Martin was cool and collected which somehow calmed Ruthie a little bit.

When they got to the house it was buzzing with excitement. Simon knew of Martin's plan but didn't know why he was doing it so soon. As the days flew by Martin was getting more and more excited. It was finally Christmas Eve and Martin's surprise was soon about to happen.

Ruthie was planning on telling her parents that night at dinner after the party they were having. As soon as everybody was at the party and having fun it was time for Martin to make his announcement and he was finally getting nervous. Mac was there the whole time coaching him on. When everyone finally got quiet Martin took a deep breath and looked at Ruthie.

"Ruthie you know that I love you with all of my heart and that I would be nowhere without you. We've been together for 2 years and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Ruthie Camden will you marry me?" All the Camden women gasped looking at Ruthie waiting for her answer. Ruthie soon started crying and shook her head yes. Martin slipped the ring on her finger and he kissed Ruthie.

"Mom, dad can we talk to you in the kitchen please?" Ruthie asked softly as she dried her eyes.

"Sure." Mrs. Camden looked a little worried as they went into the kitchen. "What's up?"

"Well um…I'm pregnant."

"Oh my." Mrs. Camden exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around Ruthie.

"Your not mad?"

"Of course not, you're getting married and having a baby."

"I'm still gonna finish school."

"Yeah I've got it all figured out."

"How far along?"

"About a month."

"This is the best Christmas ever."


	9. Christmas

Ruthie sat on her bed, the walls that used to be covered in pictures of celebrities and her poems were now bare. She couldn't sleep and the time seemed to going by really slowly. It was only 9 at night on Christmas Eve and her head was racing. She was getting married and having a child all before graduating college.

She wondered down the kitchen to find Martin sitting at the kitchen table. He looked up at her and smiled. She went to the fridge and grabbed some juice and sat down next to Martin. They just sat there in silence for awhile not wanting to ruin the moment.

"I can't believe we're gonna be parents." Martin said breaking the silence. Ruthie looked at him and they both smiled.

"Yeah I know, I mean who would've guessed?"

"We're gonna make great parents. I mean we'll be fine."

"How am I going to balance going to school and raising a kid?"  
"Don't worry, I've got it all figured out."

"Sorry I'm just worried."

"Don't be, I mean you're the strongest person I know. Plus soon you'll have me."

"Maybe after next year we should move back here so my parents can help us out."

"Ruthie we'll do fine. I mean I graduate next year then you can devote all your time to school and I can raise our son or daughter."

"Which do you want?"

"It doesn't matter, I'll love them all the same. I mean boy or girl they can play baseball. But they will not have sex or date until 35."

"Typical father type." They looked up and saw Kevin walking into the kitchen. "I said that too. But I know that it will never happen."

"Hey Kevin."

"How are you?" Kevin asked joining them at the table.

"I'm fine."

"So when are you two getting married?"

"Summer."

"You guys will make great parents."

"Thanks Kevin."

"No problem. I hoping that your going to finish school?"

"Yeah, I figured it all out."

"It's good to be ahead of the game."

"Yeah."

"Well I'm gonna go back to bed, see you guys in the morning."

"Night Kevin." Martin and Ruthie stood up and both started to go back to their rooms. "Hey Martin, could I come sleep with you?"

"Yeah." He grabbed her hand and they went into the living room. They fell asleep with only the Christmas tree lights on. When everyone woke up Ruthie wasn't her old cheery self. She was tired and cranky but she plastered on the fake smile and they started opening presents.

After presents were opened everybody ate breakfast and got ready for church. Ruthie was staying home because she didn't feel good and didn't want to throw up at church because then everybody would know that she was pregnant.

"Martin you should stay home with Ruthie so she's not alone."

"Okay." He sat with her on the couch and she couldn't eat anything. She started crying and Martin just held her until she fell asleep on his shoulder. "I love you." He whispered into her ear as he sat there and watched TV.

When everyone came home both Martin and Ruthie were fast asleep on the couch and Mrs. Camden told everyone to just leave them alone. Ruthie needed her sleep and so did Martin.

When Ruthie finally woke up she went into the kitchen and saw that everyone was sitting there playing games and cards.

"Why is everyone in here?"

"We didn't want to wake you and Martin."

"Oh its okay." Her mother handed her some juice. "I'm sorry I didn't go to church."

"It's okay, plus people don't need to know just yet. I mean they'll find out about the wedding." Ruthie smiled and looked at the ring on her finger. She was actually gonna marry Martin. It was all like a dream, she would have never guessed that her dream would actually come true. Martin wrapped his arms around Ruthie from behind and kissed her cheek.

"You two will do just fine."

"I'm glad that you found someone to settle down with as great as Martin."

"Yeah, who would have known that we would be getting married?"

"Well it was always there, it just took longer because you two were so stubborn and blind." Simon said and everyone laughed.

"Thanks Simon." Ruthie smirked at her brother. It was finally setting in that she was going to be married and have kid.

"So when's the big day?"

"Sometime in summer."

"That's perfect, leave everything to me and Lucy." Mrs. Camden said as she cleaned the lunch dishes.

"Yeah it'll fun, plus you need to focus on school."

"Okay." She smiled. She left the kitchen and walked upstairs. She just sat on her bed looking at the four walls that used to be covered with pictures and her poems. Was she ready for all of this? Was she really ready to raise a kid? She would just have to get used to it.

Martin came in and sat on the other bed. He was thinking about everything and couldn't wait to be married. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with Ruthie. He cleared his throat and she looked at him.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You don't seem fine."

"I'm just scared that's it."

"Yeah I know. Things will get worse before they get better and I'm here for you. I love you."

"I love you too."

"It's gonna be great. I mean I get the girl of my dreams and have a son or daughter who will not have sex before marriage."

"You should be talking."

"Yeah well I knew that I was going to marry you. I mean that proposal has been in the works since Thanksgiving."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I was going to do it now. Even ask Mac."

"I wonder how he and Monica are doing?"

"They're fine, I talked to them last night. Monica's parents love him and well Mac's parents are thrilled he didn't bring home someone like Meagan."

"Yeah she wasn't the right one for Mac."

"Well maybe Mac has found the women of his dreams."

"I hope so."

"Merry Christmas Ruthie."


	10. Pregnancy

Ruthie sat in the doctor's office for her check up and Martin was no where to be seen. She was about 4 months along and already tired of being pregnant. She rubbed her stomach hoping that Martin made it in time. As her name was called Martin ran through the door still in his stuff from baseball.

"I am so sorry. I like raced over here."

"It's okay, you're right on time." They followed the doctor into the exam room. Ruthie sat on the bed and Martin grabbed her hand. The doctor explained to them how delivery was going to go and that they should be ready to go at anytime.

Ruthie was ready to not to be pregnant anymore, it still amazed her how her mother did it 7 times. She couldn't even handle it this time around. It finally hit her that she was going to have a baby in 3 months and be married in 4. She couldn't wait to be married, she was happy that she was going to spend the rest of her life with Martin. Mac and Monica had moved out and into an apartment of their own. She wondered how long it was going to be until Mac popped the question.

They were converting Monica's room into the nursery and it was turning out quite nicely. Martin painted it after baseball practice and work. Ruthie still went to class and sometimes would go to work. She was surprised at how flexible the university was, she guessed it was because she was getting married.

"I really am sorry for being so late."

"Martin, you couldn't do anything about practice. Plus just think that was good practice just in case I go into labor and you're not there." They laughed as they walked to the car.

"Yeah I guess."

"I hate being pregnant."

"I don't like you being pregnant either, I mean you're mean and demanding."

"Like I wanted to be pregnant!"

"Well you were the one who wanted to have sex."

"But I didn't want to get pregnant."

"Why are we fighting?"

"I don't know." She got in the car and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Are you mad at me?"

"You called me mean and demanding."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't even bother apologizing. I don't care."

"Yes you do."

"I'm pregnant so of course I'm gonna be mean."

"I know and I put up with it." She just turned towards the window and watched the cars go by. She hated fighting with him but he was just an easy target. She couldn't wait till she had the baby. When they got home Ruthie went into their bedroom and sat on the bed and started crying. "Damn hormones." She said to herself and Martin just starred at her. "What are you looking at?"

"I'm looking at my very beautiful fiancé. This kinda reminds me of our first fight. I remember you were so mad me."

_Flashback_

Ruthie sat on Martin's bed watching him throw his stuff into various boxes spewed across his floor. She could feel the tears in her eyes and could feel her heart breaking with each thing he threw into the boxes. It had been a couple of weeks since she finally admitted her feelings for Martin.

She stood up from his bed and silently walked out. With each step she took a tear fell. She walked into her house and straight to her room not wanting to talk to anybody. She pulled her pillow to her chest and cried into the pillow. She was kicking herself from not telling Martin how she felt earlier but what hurt her most was him just watching her leave. He didn't even say goodbye and hug her, nothing.

She sat there on her bed for about 2 hours before her cell went off and of course it was Martin. She composed herself and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Ruthie when did you leave?"

"Um…let's see about 2 hours ago."

"Why didn't you tell me you were leaving?"

"You weren't paying attention to me, so I left. Why do you care?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're too wrapped up in you to realize it. I mean god Martin its like you're not my friend."

"I'm sorry that I have to get ready to go almost 3000 miles away for school and I don't have time for you. You're not the center of the universe!"

"But I at least thought that you would at least say goodbye. I mean were you planning on not telling me when you were leaving?"

"I didn't want to hurt you!"

"Stop yelling at me!"

"See you make everything about you, that's why I didn't want to tell you."

"One thing has absolutely nothing to do with the other. You just don't care anymore."

"Whatever, I don't have time for this drama."

"Fine Martin just forget all about me."

"That would be hard, I mean god Ruthie grow up!" He hung up the phone and Ruthie started crying all over again.

_End of Flashback_

Ruthie just looked at Martin with questioning eyes. She didn't know what the point of telling her that story.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is that we've been through much worse and come out just fine. We can do this; you just have to be strong."

"It's hard."

"I know but just think after the baby's born we'll be married."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault and I love you."

"I love you too." She laid down and Martin left her to take a nap. He was madly in love with her and was ready for anything, he wasn't going anywhere.

Author's note: I'm so sorry for taking so long to update but I had finals and other stuff to deal with. I'm not going to be able to update as quickly because I wouldn't have time during school and I'm starting my toughest classes on Tuesday so I'll try whenever I can. Please Review!


	11. A Little Early

Ruthie starred at the clock. She had made dinner for her and Martin and he was nowhere. She was starting to worry because practice had ended at 5 and it was now 6. A twinge of pain shot through her and she winced. Just then her water broke, she panicked it was too early she wasn't due for 2 months. She screamed in pain and Robbie who was next door ran over. He ran to her and she just looked at him with the tears welling up in her eyes.

"My water broke." He grabbed his phone and called Martin's cell.

"Hello?"  
"Martin Ruthie's going to labor."

"Omg! Um…get her to the hospital and I'll meet you there."

"Okay, call the doctor?"

"Yeah I'll see you at the hospital."

"Come on Ruthie Martin's gonna meet us there." He helped her to his car and rushed to the hospital. Ruthie was crying when they got to the hospital, she wasn't ready for it to happen so soon.

The doctor was there waiting for her and kept telling her that everything would be okay. "The baby's a little early but I promise that we will do everything we can. You can do this." She screamed in pain as another contraction swept through her body. The doctor checked her and looked at the nurse, "She's about 4 centimeters, so start epidural as soon as possible."

Robbie waited in the lobby for Martin to show up and when Martin did show Robbie was pacing back and forth. Martin had a look of panic on his face and he looked like he had ran the whole way here.

"Where is she?"

"Come on." Robbie pulled Martin in the direction of her room. Martin walked in and Ruthie's face lit up.

"I'm here." He grabbed her hand and gently kissed it. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, they started me on epidural so I can't feel that much."

"We should call our parents."

"Already done, I had to do something while I was waiting. Mr. and Mrs. Camden are flying down here later on today and I'm gonna meet them at the airport."

"Robbie thank you for everything." Martin gave Robbie a hug.

"Well actually Ruthie was the one who was screaming. I mean dude she was like shrieking."

"Good thing you have excellent hearing." They all laughed when the doctor came in.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better."

"Good, we have to check your progress then maybe you should rest a little bit. Well you're about 5ish. So you should rest because you're probably not going to sleep a full night's sleep for a long time."

"Yeah." She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. Martin and Robbie sat around and played cards until Robbie had to pick up the Camdens from the airport. So Martin just watched Ruthie sleep and he thought about their wedding. He knew that some people thought they were too young but with a child on the way it was the right thing to do.

Mrs. Camden walked into the room and looked at Ruthie her youngest daughter. She soon started crying and Mr. Camden just held her. Their youngest daughter was having a baby and getting married.

"How are you holding up Martin?"

"I'm good, she's been asleep for awhile now."

"That's good." They all sat around and waited. Ruthie woke up when the doctor came in to check her again about 8 hours after she first arrived.

"Did you enjoy your rest Ruthie?"

"It was nice. Hey mom and dad."

"Hey sweetie, how are you?"

"Good." The doctor finished his examination.

"Well Ruthie you're about 9 centimeters along so we should start getting ready for the delivery.

"Okay."

4 hours later Ruthie and Martin welcomed a beautiful baby boy into the world. Martin looked at his son and then at Ruthie. He couldn't have hoped for more, he had everything he needed.

"What should we name him?"

"Dylan Anthony Brewer." Ruthie loved that name. She loved her son and Martin. Having a baby wasn't has bad as she had made it out to be, she just wanted to skip being pregnant and just have the baby would good.

"I love you." Martin kissed her softly on the cheek as the doctor took the baby. He was premature but seemed to be in good health but it was precaution to keep the baby until he was perfectly healthy.

"Now you two can focus on balancing school and raising Dylan."

"Hey Martin you should call Mac and Monica."

"Yeah right away."

"So honey, how are you feeling?"

"Nervous."

"He'll be fine. Nothing will happen to him he's your son after all." Ruthie laughed at her father's comment.

"Thanks dad."

"We love you Ruthie." They sat there waiting for news on how the baby was. Ruthie had started biting her nails something she hasn't done since she was 15. She couldn't believe that she was 18, had a son, and was getting married. It was like her life was fast forwarded. She looked up and the doctor walked into the room.

"How is the baby?"

"He's fine for now, but we want to keep him awhile to just make sure."

"But he's fine?"

"Yes at the moment but there's still a chance he could get sick."

"So how long will he have to stay here?"

"Well to be on the safe side a week."

"Okay."

"And we'll keep Ruthie here to keep an eye on her."

"Thank you doctor." Martin looked at Ruthie who had a nervous look on her face.

"Well Ruthie we're going to go to the hotel to get some sleep and we'll back in the morning." Mrs. Camden kissed her cheek and it was just Ruthie and Martin in the room.

"Are you okay?" He sat down next to her bed and held her hand.

"What if something happens?"

"We'll be prepared, don't worry everything will be fine. He's a strong kid look at who his mother is."

"Yeah but he's so tiny."

"Baby relax, the doctor's won't let anything happen." They just sat there uncertain of the future of their baby.


	12. Life with a baby

Ruthie looked down at her baby boy; she felt blessed to have him healthy and in her life. She couldn't remember when she wasn't praying in the hospital but it had paid off. She was able to bring Dylan home at the end of the week and now she was enjoying their time together.

Martin was so cute when he was with Dylan; he kept telling Ruthie what he was gonna do when Dylan was older. They looked so cute, Dylan smiled every time Martin called his name and whenever he held him he was calm. But it was hard raising a child and going to school. She attended classes and did her homework which wasn't easy because she had to take care of Dylan and do house work. She now understood why her mother was so frazzled every night when they were little. She appreciated everything her mother did for her.

She only had two more weeks of classes and then they were flying home to spend the summer there. Both Martin and Ruthie were so wrapped up in Dylan they had forgotten about their wedding because Lucy and her mother were planning the whole thing. It was god send for Ruthie that was one less thing she had to worry about.

Martin came home and saw both Ruthie and Dylan asleep. He smiled at them; he couldn't ask for more. He picked Dylan up and took him to his crib, Dylan's little eyes fluttered open and he starred at Martin. He had Ruthie's eyes so dark and full of excitement. Martin thought that Dylan was the cutest kid ever and that no baby compared to him.

Martin kissed Dylan's forehead as he fell back asleep and went back out into the living room where Ruthie was still fast asleep on the couch. He sat down next to her and lifted her head into his lap; he played with her hair as he watched the news.

Ruthie woke up and looked up at Martin.

"When did you get home?"

"About an hour ago."

"Where's Dylan?"

"He's in his crib asleep."

"Thank you for letting me sleep." She sat up and stretched.

"You needed it. How was your day?"

"It was good, Dylan and I had fun grocery shopping."

"That's good."

"How was your day?"

"It was long. I'm glad classes are over in 2 weeks."

"Me too, my mom called today."

"Oh is something wrong?"

"No she wanted to know what colors we wanted for our wedding."

"Wow, I can't believe that slipped my mind."

"Well we've been busy with Dylan. I mean she laughed when I realized."

"I would have too. I mean who forgets their wedding?"

"Well in our defense we aren't planning it so it was so easy. I can't wait until we're married."

"I would be surprised if you could. I mean its been almost 3 years since we started dating plus if you count the two years when we were flirting and realizing our feelings then we've been waiting for this for 5ish years."

"She told me that she's been waiting for us to get married after the first year you moved in."

"If only we weren't so blind." He lifted her chin and kissed her when Dylan started wailing in the next room. Ruthie started to get up but Martin stopped her, "I'll get him." He walked into the nursery and picked up Dylan.

"Hey buddy what's wrong? Let's go see mommy." Martin gently rocked Dylan as they went into the living room. "Come on buddy its okay I'm here." He kissed Dylan's forehead.

Ruthie looked at the sight in front of her; it was so cute. She reached for the camera that she had bought the day they brought Dylan home. She snapped picture after picture as Martin found a way to calm Dylan down. Soon Dylan was lying cutely in Martin's arms.

"You two look so cute."

"Well he is your son."

"You're so sweet Martin."

"I know." She playfully slapped his arm as she went to start dinner. "Hey what are you doing?"

"Making dinner."

"Oh no we're ordering in."

"It's not a big deal."

"No we're ordering in." He picked up the phone and ordered their food, he didn't want her doing everything. She deserved a day off just like everybody else.

When their food came they shared a quiet evening watching TV and playing with Dylan. After they had tucked him into bed Ruthie fell back on their bed. She was tired but wanted to spend some times with Martin before she completely passed out. He saw her fighting to stay awake so he just got into bed and pulled her close.

"Go to sleep." He kissed the top of her head as she closed her eyes and Martin watched her sleep. "Next thing to accomplish: getting married." He couldn't wait to finally got Ruthie his wife.


	13. The First of Many Fights

Ruthie fell back on the couch, she sighed as she put her feet on the coffee table. She looked at Dylan who was sitting in her lap.

"Finals are done, Dylan. Mommy won't have to leave anymore." Dylan lit up as Ruthie played with his hands. "I love you Dylan."

2 hours later Ruthie seemingly frazzled had just put Dylan down for a nap when Martin came strolling in. She sat down at the table as Martin kissed her cheek and went into the bedroom to change. "Hey Ruth, what's for dinner?"

"Whatever you make." He came out and gave her a strange look.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm tired and you come walking in here and expect me to make dinner."

"I just asked." This didn't seem to help Martin as it only made Ruthie madder.

"You don't help me at all. It's like I have 2 kids to look after."

"I help out."

"Yeah right Martin. You come home and wake up Dylan while I'm cooking and cleaning."

"Well I'm sorry that I want to spend time with my son."

"That's fine; it's your inability to help me that's the problem. I mean it's great that you want to spend time with Dylan but I need help too. I can't do this by myself."

"You aren't doing this by yourself. I'm here."

"When you are here, you're studying or watching some stupid baseball game on TV. You're useless."

"I can't believe you're saying this." Martin stormed into the bedroom expecting Ruthie to follow him but he only heard her slam the front door behind her. Just as if on cue Dylan started crying. Martin hated fighting with Ruthie but she was being unfair and mean.

Hours later Martin started to worry; he hadn't heard from Ruthie since she stormed off and he had no clue where she went. After putting Dylan to bed Martin fell back on their bed and drifted off to sleep with the baby monitor next to his head.

The next morning Martin woke up but no sign of Ruthie. He sat up and saw a note on the dresser; he slowly made his way to the note and picked up. When he picked it up a ring fell on the floor. He bent down to pick it up and realized that it was the ring he had given Ruthie last Christmas. He slowly unfolded the note:

**Dear Martin,**

**I'm sorry but I can't be with you right now. Last night made me realize how we are not ready to be a family. I know that this is going to hurt but I need to get my thoughts in order. So I went the only place I could think of, home. I brought Dylan with me so you wouldn't have to worry about him.**

**I hope that you also take this time to think about our future. And again I'm sorry for leaving like this I just need to think. Please don't come get me it will just further complicate things.**

**I still love you with all my heart and don't worry about us. I'll call in a couple of days.**

**Love always,**

**Ruthie Camden**

Martin starred at the note in disbelief; she had left him and taken his son with her. He couldn't sit back and let her do this. He didn't need to think he needed his family. He called the airline and started packing.

Glen Oak, California

Ruthie got out of the cab and tightened her grip on Dylan's carrier. The flight had been long and stressful with Dylan constantly fussing and needing something. She paid the cab driver and slowly made her way to the door holding in the tears that threatened to fall.

She slowly knocked on the door taking a deep breath. After standing there for some time until her mother answered and just starred at Ruthie.

"Ruthie what's wrong?"

"Martin and I got into a fight and I gave him back the ring." She couldn't hold the tears in anymore and started to sob. Her mother just wrapped her comforting arms around her. Dylan seemed to catch on to what was going on around him and started crying. Both of them starred at the baby before Annie picked him up and carried him into the kitchen.

They sat down at the table and Ruthie told her mother everything about what had been going on since Dylan was born. Her mother stifled a laugh at her daughter's foolishness. It was normal for new parents to argue over silly things.

She did expect them to fight but not for Ruthie to pack up Dylan and bring him almost 3000 miles over something as silly as household chores. She watched the baby stir in its carrier and started gently rocking him.

She loved having a new baby around; they were just so cute and innocent not knowing what was happening around them. Dylan looked so cute as he was engrossed with his toy of the day not paying attention to what was happening around him.

After talking for hours Mrs. Camden made her daughter some lunch and continues on her daily activities when the doorbell rang. Ruthie went to answer it and her jaw hit the floor.

"We need to talk."


	14. Talking Things Out

"We need to talk." He repeated a little more annoyed. She moved so he could come in. He looked somewhat furious. She shook her hard bringing her back to reality.

"No I said what I had to say."

"Well now I have something to say. You can't just leave in the middle of the night with my son!" She jumped at his tone.

"You can't just sit around while I do everything!"

"You can't blame me for everything!"

"You could at least help."

"You could at least give me things to do instead of trying to be Super Mom."

"You could volunteer to help."

"Why are you so stubborn?"

"Why are you so lazy?"

"You could've kept ring." He said softly.

"I didn't want it. Look we need to think things out so I'll talk to you later." She opened the door and as he was leaving he got an idea. He turned and went upstairs; Ruthie just stood there watching him. When he found Mrs. Camden he asked if she could watch Dylan which she gladly agreed to. He ran downstairs and grabbed Ruthie's hand. He walked across the street with her trying to pull her hand away.

"What are you doing?" He smiled to himself they walked up the stairs to his house. He yanked the door open and yelled with no response. He shut the door and gently pushed her against the door.

"Mart….." He cut her off with his lips. She pulled him closer deepening their kiss.

He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his back. She moaned into her mouth as he carried her upstairs. They back on his bed with their mouths still attached.

He pulled away to breath and she looked at him. She pushed him back onto the bed and climbed on top of him. He moaned as she pulled her shirt off and laid on top of him.

Martin kissed his way down her neck before pulling his own shirt off. They were rolling around on the bed half-naked until Ruthie pulled away and whipped her pants off. Martin just looked at her as she started on his pants. He took the hint and pulled them off.

Martin fell back on the bed next to Ruthie out of breath. They had just spent two hours having sex. He bent over her and grabbed his pants looking in the pockets for something. He pulled the ring out of his pocket and slipped it back on her finger.

"I think we can do this. We just need to talk things out."

"I'm sorry I should've talked to you before I just took off."

"Its okay, you got scared I understand."

"I don't know why I'm scared though. I mean I had a kid."

"Things were probably getting too serious too fast. Trust me I understand."

"Are you sure you still wanna marry me?"

"Of course, I love you."

"I love you too."

"We should probably get back."

"I was thinking about something."

"What's that?" She asked as they got dressed.

"Well why don't we just stay here until our wedding? It would be less hassle, we'd just have to fly home and pack things before the honeymoon."

"But what about work?"

"Robbie can cover for me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah its makes sense."

"Well let's ask my parents."

"Okay." He grabbed her hand as they went back to the house. They got there just in time for dinner.

"Um…mom I have something to run by you."

"What's up?"

"Well we were thinking that it would be easier if we stayed here until the wedding, if it's okay with you?"

"Well do you want to stay here?"

"It would be kinda stupid to fly home and fly back out in 2 weeks. We would just have to fly home before the honeymoon to get things."

"Well then you can stay in the garage apartment since its empty."

"Okay."

"We'll set up one of the twin's crib in there for you."

"Thank you." She stood up and hugged both of her parents. After dinner Martin and Kevin set up the crib in the apartment while Ruthie brought up their stuff. She looked at Martin and then at the bags.

"What's wrong?"

"You didn't bring anything with you."

"Yes I did, I brought some things for me and you it's in the car."

"You're so thoughtful." She kissed his cheek as she was leaving. She ran into Lucy on her way down.

"Ruthie I love Dylan."

"He's a lot of fun isn't he?"

"Yeah, you can tell whose sense of humor he got."

"Well Martin says he has my eyes so he can have the sense of humor."

"You two make such a cute couple."

"Thanks."

Martin and Ruthie were sitting down after everybody left. She soon fell asleep on his shoulder and he just looked at her.

He bent down and kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear, "I love you." He picked her up and carried her to the bed. Dylan started crying and Martin rushed over to him.

"Shh….buddy we don't want to wake up mommy. Come on let's go see what's on TV." He laid down on the couch and Dylan was lying on his chest. It didn't take long for both Dylan and Martin to fall asleep.

The next morning Ruthie woke up and saw them sleeping on the couch and decided to leave them be. She didn't need to think about anything, she needed Martin in her life.


	15. Solving Issues and Wedding Planning

Ruthie smiled at her sister and mom. They were in the bridal shop looking for Ruthie's dress. Ruthie just left them to what color the bridesmaids should wear. Ruthie had at least gotten to choose her bridesmaid which of course included Monica and some other friends from school.

She was looking at the gowns each so beautiful, it was hard to decide. She picked up a white strapless gown with beading at the top and a large puffy skirt, 'Just like a princess.' She said to herself as she held it up looking at herself in the mirror.

"You'll look perfect in this." Ruthie turned and saw Monica; the girls squealed in delight as they hugged. It had been a month since they last saw each other. "I've missed you."

"Well its been a month, I missed you too."

"So what's new?"

"Nothing much."

"How's Mac?"

"He's fine."

"Come on girl what's up?"

"We broke up yesterday."

"What! Why!"

"I don't know. I mean I thought everything was great but he just showed up last night and said he didn't want to be with me anymore." She soon started silently crying. Ruthie just wrapped her friend in a hug.

"Its okay, you love him don't you?"

"Yeah."

"I'll talk to him okay?"

"No don't, he'll just get angry."

"Monica he's my best friend, he won't get angry with me. Now what color do you want to wear?"

"Whatever you want."

"Then pink it is."

"I love pink!" Monica squealed which caused both girls to laugh. After hours of arguing and going back and forth they finally left the dress shop. Ruthie and Monica walked to Pete's to catch up. When they got there Ruthie saw Mac and Martin talking and from where Ruthie was standing Mac looked really upset.

"Hey Monica why don't you go and order, I have to check in at home."

"Okay." She went and stood in line while Ruthie walked over to Martin and Mac. Martin saw her and she said not to say a word. She stood behind Mac and bent down, "You and me need to talk." Mac whipped around and saw a very angry looking Ruthie standing over him.

"Not now Ruthie." Martin warned but Ruthie just shot him a death glare.

"You and me, now." She sounded a little angry so Mac agreed. "Martin could you go stand with Monica, I don't want her alone." She could turn her emotions on and off.

Ruthie and Mac stopped outside of Pete's and sat down on a bench. Ruthie could tell that Mac was also upset with last night's events.

"What happened?"

"I got scared okay, Monica's the first serious girlfriend since Megan and I freaked."

"Mac its okay to be scared. I mean hell I was so scared I left in the middle of the night with Dylan."

"She hates me, she even said so."

"She loves you so how can she hate you?"

"I don't know."

"Look I'm not trying to tell you what to do but talk to her. Nothing worse can happen if you talk. Plus she's in a good mood she's wearing pink in the wedding."

"So you're actually doing it?"

"Yeah I need him in my life and I love him."

"I'm happy for you guys."

"Thanks Mac, now I want to be able to have you guys walk down the aisle together."

"Okay Ruthie and thanks." He stood and they shared a hug before walking back into Pete's. Martin walked over to her as they watched Mac and Monica make up like proud parents.

"We should get home Dylan probably misses us."

"So when are you going shopping for your tux?"

"Um….I don't know. When I should I go?"

"Martin!" He laughed.

"I'm kidding; Mac and I are going tomorrow and taking Dylan so we don't have to be around for the bridal shower."

"Well then Dylan can hang out with uncle Mac."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Just think in a week you'll be mine for life."

"Or until I get bored with you." He stopped and put a hand to his chest faking anger and hurt.

"You'll never get bored with me."

"One more week."

"Yep, then we're off to Hawaii for some much needed time off."

"But I'm gonna miss Dylan like crazy."

"I know, he so much fun."

"The other day you two looked so cute together."

"I didn't want to wake you so we watched some TV and he fell asleep, I couldn't wake him up he looked so cute. So how's the wedding planning going?"

"Fine, I found the perfect dress today."

"Well I think no matter what you wear you'll look perfect."

"You're just saying that because you have to."

"No I mean it."

"Well then thank you." They walked into the house which was bursting with excitement. Everyone was rushing around getting ready for the party tomorrow.

"Oh I forgot your birthday is in two days and well I want to take you out."

"Okay."

"Well I should go find Dylan and put him to bed."

"I'll help you." She offered as they found Dylan and went up to the garage apartment. They stood over Dylan's crib and watched him. Ruthie smiled and leaned into Martin who wrapped his arm around her.

"I'm tired, come on I think he'll sleep through the night."

"Night Martin."

"Night baby." He kissed her cheek as they cuddled together falling asleep.


	16. Wedding Bells

Ruthie twirled around watching herself in the mirror. She felt like a princess and today was all about her and Martin. She had waited 2 years for this and she couldn't be happier.

She looked at her family who were busying themselves getting everything ready. She just smiled as Lucy played with Dylan and Simon and Matt fought over who was walking her down the aisle.

"Hey guys, I can fix this."

"How?"

"You both can walk me down the aisle."

"If that is what you want then that is what you'll get."

"Thank you now could you please go check on Martin for me that would be great." She pushed them.

"You just want us to spy."

"So?" They left and Ruthie laughed to herself. She looked at her best friend who hadn't stopped smiling all day. "So you gonna tell me what's up or do I have to force it out of you?"

"Things are just good that's it. I mean I can't believe that you're getting married."

"I can't believe it either, don't get me wrong I've dreamt about it but today it's a reality."

"I know, now I'm gonna have to call you Ruthie Brewer."

"Has a nice ring to it though."

"Yeah it does." She looked up and saw Matt and Simon standing in front of her.

"What do you find out my little spies?"

"Martin is a nervous wreck, Mac's laughing at him, and Martin's worried that something is gonna go wrong."

"Well thank you, now Matt you go back and tell Martin that he has nothing to worry about I'm right here and I'll see him at the end of the aisle."

"Okay."

"And Simon you go and check on dad."

"Yes ma'am."

Down the hall:

Matt walked in and Martin jumped a little which caused both Mac and Matt to laugh at him. Matt sat down next to Martin, "Ruthie says that you have nothing to worry about she's right here and that she'll see you at the end of the aisle."

"Yeah she says that but will she really do it?"

"Martin stop worrying. She loves you and won't leave you for anybody."

"Well unless Adam Brody shows up and admits his feelings."

"Mac you're not helping."

"Sorry."

"Seriously Martin you've made it this long it was like you married. Now you get to make it official."

"Yeah."

"Um….guys were about to start."

"Okay dad on our way." Matt looked at Martin and brushed him off. "Make my sister happy."

"Will do."

Martin stood at the alter watching Mary, Lucy, Rachel, and Monica walk down the aisle then everyone stood and he finally saw Ruthie in her gown, she was right she did look perfect. Seeing her took his breath away which was a good thing. He looked down at his family and his son, today was about to make all his dreams come true.

"Dearly Beloved…." Martin didn't hear the rest because he was caught up in Ruthie. They just kept looking at each other with such intensity it gave him the chills. When it came time for the vows Martin was a little too ready and said I do before he even needed to.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You can kiss your bride." Martin stepped toward Ruthie and kissed her which caused a massive crowd "aww." They pulled away and walked down the aisle.

"We made it." He whispered as they shared another kiss.

"Yes we did, so Mr. Brewer how do you feel?"

"I feel like the luckiest man on earth to have you as my wife." He picked her up and kissed her with all his might. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Now where's Dylan?" Mrs. Camden soon appeared with Dylan and Martin picked him up and gave him the biggest hug. "I love you buddy."

"Congratulations Ruthie." She turned wrapped her arms around Monica.

"Thank you, now its your guy's turn." She poked Mac in the ribs before running off with Martin to the limo. Once in the limo Martin pulled Ruthie into his lap and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck around his neck and kissed him harder. They pulled away and Ruthie just looked at Martin catching her breath.

"I can't believe we're married."

"I know it doesn't feel that different."

"I thought it was gonna be like this whole new feeling but it feels like any other day."

"But at least now I get to call you mine."

"I can't believe we actually did it." She looked down at the ring on her finger.

"Yeah now instead of meaning that we are gonna get married it shows that we are in fact married. Ruthie Brewer has a nice sound to it." He pulled her into another kiss before the limo stopped.

At the reception Ruthie divided time between her friends, Martin, and Dylan. When it came time for Ruthie and her father to dance she couldn't hold back the tears. Daughters by John Mayor started playing and half way through the song both of them lost it.

"I love you Ruthie." He kissed her cheek as the song ended.

"I love you too dad and thank you for everything." Next it was time for Martin and Ruthie to dance she knew the perfect song and wanted to surprise Martin. "I'll be right back." She walked up to the DJ and whispered something in his ear and he smiled. Ruthie walked back towards Martin, "Ready to dance?" She waited until the song started playing watching his reaction, Mariah Carey's We Belong Together started playing and Martin smiled.

Hours later Ruthie fell back on the couch of their hotel room tired from being on her feet all day. Martin came out of the bathroom half dressed and Ruthie looked him up and down.

"Stop checking me out."

"I'm just admiring my husband."

"So we should go to bed we have an early flight." She kissed him and pulled him down on bed. It didn't take long for the remainder of their clothes to be on the floor and them to rolling around having sex.

The next morning they boarded the plane on their way to Hawaii. Ruthie pinched herself on the plane to make sure it wasn't a dream. But she missed Dylan Martin looked at her and felt her pain.

"I miss him too."

"Its just weird being without him."

"I know but we need this us time."

"Yes we do."

Author's note: Okay there is one more chapter for sure but I don't know if I should do another story or not. So you tell me yes if I should do the other story or no don't do it. I look forward to reading your reviews.


	17. Honeymoon Fun

Ruthie woke up and looked at her ring finger. It was official she was Mrs. Martin Brewer. She couldn't help but smile that her dream had finally come true. She turned away from the blinding sunlight to see Martin looking at her with a smile to match hers.

"Good morning my beautiful wife, did you sleep well?" He nuzzled his mouth against her neck releasing a low moan from her lips.

"Yes my handsome husband I slept quite well."

"That's good."

"How was your sleep?"

"I slept fantastically well." She turned around and his descended upon her mouth. Her lips quickly parted allowing his tough to explore her mouth. She moaned into his mouth as he pulled her on top of him.

She pulled away and looked back forth between the phone and Martin. She gave him a pleading look. He looked at her and laughed.

"Go ahead."

"Thank you."

"Well I wanna know how he is to."

"Hi mom, everything's going good. How's Dylan? That's great; I just wanted to check in. Yes we miss me too, tell him I love you for me? Thanks mom." Ruthie hung up and turned back towards Martin. "I love you."

"I love you too." He kissed her before getting up. "So what do you want to do today?"

"I want to spend the whole day with you."

"What do you mean by with me?"

"I don't want to leave this room for the next 24 hours. I didn't get my wedding night last night and now I want it." His smiled widen as she pulled him back down into bed.

Hours later Ruthie was asleep next to Martin and he played with her hair. He still couldn't believe that Ruthie was his wife and nobody got break them up. He soon fell asleep still holding on to Ruthie with all his might. He didn't want to let her go.

When he woke up Ruthie wasn't beside him. He sat up with a start and looked around the room moments later she returned with take out food.

"Don't do that to me!"

"Do what?"

"Leave without telling me. I was freaking out."

"I'm sorry but when I woke up you looked so cute so I left you. I got hungry so I went and got some food."

"Its okay."

"I miss Dylan."

"Yeah me too but this is supposed to be about us."

"I know but its hard this is the first time I been away from him."

"Baby its okay, we can see in a week."

"No matter how hard I try I still can't believe we're actually married."

"I know, I guess it was like we were married when we lived together."

"At least now its legal."

"Yeah."

"I have to get everything changed."

"What?"

"I have to get my driver's license changed, my school registration, my bank account."

"Which reminds me, do you want separate bank accounts or a shared account?"

"Shared I guess, we should set one up for Dylan."

"Yeah we should." He leaned over and kissed her cheek. "I had fun earlier."

"Who knew having sex married was much better then having sex unmarried?"

"All I know is that you were great."

"You are too sweet sometimes."

"Its only because I love you."

"Well then aren't I luckiest woman in the world?"

"No you're the most beautiful woman in the world."

"Thank you for noticing." She sipped her milkshake and looked at her ring finger.

Okay so while writing this chapter I decided that I would add one more chapter to this one and then I would start another one. The next one will be set in the future so that I can do more with Dylan.


	18. Dylan's Birthday

Ruthie ran around the house frantically getting ready for Dylan's birthday. She couldn't believe it had been a year since he was born. It was hard with Martin working and her going to school but somehow they made it work. After the honeymoon they spent some time with the Camdens before flying back to home. Dylan was becoming more like Martin every day but he did pick up sneakiness from Ruthie.

Ruthie had noticed recent that the sun was treating Martin well; he definitely looked hot with his year round tan. Dylan had started talking bits and pieces; Ruthie smiled every time he would try to tell her something.

As Ruthie set up the decorations she heard the front door of the Camden house open and knew exactly who it was. She rushed into the foyer to see Martin who now plays for the Chicago White Sox. She hadn't seen him since she and Dylan went to his first game where he was starting.

"Martin!" She exclaimed.

She smiled as he made his way over to her picking her up while kissing her. She couldn't help but melt in his arms; she loved her husband and missed him terribly. But he loved playing baseball.

"I missed you." He whispered as he kissed her cheek.

"I'm really glad that you made it in time."

"I wouldn't miss my son's birthday for the world."

"How was the game?"

"We won."

"That's good." Lucy soon appeared with Dylan whose face lit up when he saw Martin standing with his arm around Ruthie.

"Hey buddy!" Martin pulled Dylan into his arms and lifted him in the air. "I missed you buddy."

As everybody settled into the living room Ruthie couldn't keep her eyes off of Martin. She had something to important to tell him and was waiting for the right moment.

After all of Dylan's presents had been opened everyone made their way into the kitchen to eat Martin was still holding Dylan when he saw Ruthie hanging back having a distant look in her eyes. Lucy took Dylan as Martin turned back towards Ruthie.

"Hey baby what's wrong?"

"Oh nothing."

"Something's bugging you."

"We have to talk." Martin winced thinking the worst. "No its not bad." She reassured as they walked out of the living room and out to the back yard. Ruthie sat down on the picnic table like she had done so many other times they needed to talk. She remembered all the times she and Martin would find their way out here when he was still living with them.

"So what's not bad that you have to tell me?" He was still holding her hand tracing circles with his thumb.

"I got a job offer."

"Ruthie that's great."

"But its not in Chicago its in New York."

"Oh."

"Yeah and I know that I can't ask you to give up your job because that's not fair."

"Ruthie."

"And I know that I should finish school but this job is too good to give up."

"Oh I know."

"But I don't know what to do. I mean it wouldn't be right for you to have to give up your dream job to be with me and it wouldn't be right. I guess I could always ask if I could work in Chicago…." Martin did the only thing he knew to shut her up; he kissed her. Ruthie moved so she was lying back on the picnic table with Martin slightly on top of her.

"Ruthie don't worry about it. We'll figure something out and it's not right for you to my job ahead of yours."

"But playing baseball is your dream."

"And this job is part of your dream."

"What are we gonna do?"

"I don't know, I mean I could always ask to be traded."

"You love the team I can't do that, I'll see if I can work in Chicago."

"But I love you and Dylan more. I would never put the team before you and him." He kissed her cheek. "Come on I'm hungry." He pulled her up and they walked back into the house.

Ruthie couldn't stop thinking about her job offer. She couldn't turn it down but she couldn't accept it. She was stuck between a rock and a hard place. Lucy sensed her distant behavior and asked Martin who just gave a "it's nothing important," answer.

After dinner Ruthie and Martin decided to take Dylan out for a walk down to get some ice cream. It was funny because all of the church ladies were out looking and pointing at them. Martin just put his arm around Ruthie and ran after Dylan.

They made a pretty good looking family. Granted Martin was usually on the road with the team which left Ruthie all alone but she would never make Martin quit to his job. Ruthie wasn't paying attention and Dylan and Martin tackled her to the ground. Ruthie was laughing as Dylan gave her a hug.

"Happy birthday Dylan." Martin looked down at Ruthie and Dylan and realized that he wasn't around as much. It was like he never got to see his family anymore, like baseball was his life.

"Hey D, how about you and mommy come to the game tomorrow?" Dylan's face glowed and he clapped his hands together.

That night after Martin had tucked Dylan into bed he walked back towards the bed where Ruthie was reading a book. He just slid into bed next to her watching her eyes scan the pages. He missed her, he missed being able to see her everyday, hold her, kiss, her, but he loved his job.

"I love you." She whispered breaking the seemingly awkward silence that had developed between them.

"I love you too." He sat up putting her book down. She stuck out her bottom lip at him as he leaned over and while turning the light off kissed her softly. "I sorry I'm not around as much."

"Don't be. I love watching you do what makes you happy. I don't want you being sorry for doing what you love, I have Dylan and when I get to see you its special. You're my husband and that won't change."

"I know but its just doesn't seem fair, its like I'm not pulling your weight."

"Baby you are pulling your weight. You're supporting your family and that is enough for me. I want you to be happy."

"But you should be happy too." She held up her ring finger examining the diamond.

"As long as I have this ring on my finger then I'm happy." She paused looking into the darkness. "I don't know if I'm gonna take the job I mean it would be like abandoning Dylan and I don't know if I can do that."

"Get some sleep; we'll talk about this in the morning." She laid her head on his chest as she fell asleep. Martin just smiled to himself; he was the luckiest man on earth.

That is the end of this story. I hope you guys enjoyed it and I'll be posting the other one soon. Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed this story.


End file.
